1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shifting mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shifting mechanism that utilizes a pair of positioning members during a wire releasing operation.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, control devices for shifting have been extensively redesigned in recent years.
Currently, there are many types of cable operated shifting devices currently being installed on bicycles. For example, some cable operated shifting devices have a pair of shift levers and a cable winding mechanism that rotates via a ratchet mechanism. With conventional cable operated shifting devices of this type, operation of one of the shift lever causes the cable winder to rotate via the ratchet mechanism in one direction by one gear at a time. As a result, the cable is wound around the cable winder, and a shift is made by the shift mechanism from one gear to the next gear. Operation of the other shift lever causes the ratchet mechanism to be released and the cable winder to rotate in the other direction by one gear at a time. As a result, the cable that was wound on the cable winder is played out, and a shift is made in the opposite direction by the shift mechanism.
More recently, some cable operated shifting devices have been developed that allow multiple gear shifts in a single operation of one of the shift levers. These prior shifting devices can be complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, these prior shifting devices are sometimes heavy and/or cumbersome.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shifting mechanism. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.